


Birthday Eve?

by Eni_Guma93



Series: The AI and the Warmonger [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Dystopia, Letters, Revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26905609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eni_Guma93/pseuds/Eni_Guma93
Series: The AI and the Warmonger [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963153
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Eve?

Dear Zie,

Your birthday’s tomorrow, though I’m sure you’ve figured that out already. I’m seriously missing the peace of home right now and your constant whining when you don’t get what you want. I’d take that over the sound of bombshells and gunfire any day. We arrived at the drop point a few hours ago, so we’ll be squatting here until the scouts return and give us a report. We plan to hit the factory reactor today, hopefully then we can slow the production of the “Death Machines”. I don’t even know if I should be writing this. What if this letter gets intercepted? What if I just handed free information over to the enemy? Maybe I shouldn’t send this after all… but that’s just as bad. I can’t stand the thought of breaking my promise, especially after I just preached to you about the faith and power a single promise carries. Though, now I’m curious how you feel about me? If I did break the promise would you be just as sad as you are when I tell you no? Would you be just as angry as you were when the firing squad almost executed AI just like yourself? Would you pout the same way you do whenever I don’t share my snacks? I wonder what you’re thinking about right now. I wonder what face you’re making? Is it happy, sad, lonely? I… I… How are your broadcasts going? Are you getting used to giving out the reports to the rest of the fighters? I know talking to a wall and into a mic for four hours isn’t the most entertaining prospect, but I want you to know you're making a difference. That little bit of energy you give everyone with just the sound of your voice motivates them to push on, to try harder, to keep fighting even though the odds are stacked against them. It does for me, and I’m sure everyone who listens in feels the same. The Professor said I should talk a bit more about the cause to you to help further your education. My last letter was apparently too mushy for his taste, he’s probably just pissed off. I gave him a fat lip after he dared to say sending these to you is a waste of time. Oh, I heard from the boys that you were well behaved yesterday on the walk. They said that you were ecstatic to get out of the house and ran around so fast they got a good workout chasing you down. It reminded me about the first time I took you around the city myself, how your skin radiated so unnaturally as if to only accentuate your purity, how you ran around laughing saying hello to the trees, random passersby and their dogs, and even a vending machine. I sat down and watched you play and smile… but it was a bit too soon to be carefree. On the way back, you were so tired that you leaned on me, yawning so heavily and speaking gibberish. Then we got home and saw the firing squad positioned in front of a bunch of hostile AI that they had captured, lined up in front of the side wall. You rushed in without a second thought. Exhausted and panicking, you stepped in front of them all, telling the firing squad they shouldn’t kill the helpless. They laughed at your resolve and mocked you, calling you a stupid machine, but you refused to move. Even when they threatened to gun you down, you didn’t flinch, even though you were probably terrified. You showed no signs of giving in, you were strong, but I lost my temper. In hindsight, it probably wasn’t a good idea for me to cut off the chief's hand with my blade, but I couldn't stand the thought of some jerk we call our comrade killing an inno… No, the reason was a lot more selfish, I couldn’t stand the thought of him taking you from me. I most definitely deserved the beating I got afterwards. Oh, there I go rambling again, sorry about that. I’ll have to end this letter unfortunately, paper like this isn’t exactly the cheapest thing to come by and I still have a good number of letters to write so I have to use it sparingly... I promise I’ll write to you tomorrow as well, even if I have to write the letter in the middle of a firefight, I will most definitely write. I refuse to break my promise to you, take care.

Love,

Lili- Constance


End file.
